


Rita [Redacted] And The Time She Realized Juno Steel Loves Her

by PeridotFacet5



Category: The Penumbra Podcast
Genre: Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Friendship, Gen, Male-Female Friendship, Platonic Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-23
Updated: 2021-01-23
Packaged: 2021-03-14 20:36:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28926657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeridotFacet5/pseuds/PeridotFacet5
Summary: As is my specialty, fluff with a teeny bit of angst. Set before Juno and Rita left the police department. A little hurt/comfort and lots of platonic bff love between our favorite hacker and private detective! <3
Relationships: Rita & Juno Steel
Comments: 1
Kudos: 30





	Rita [Redacted] And The Time She Realized Juno Steel Loves Her

**Author's Note:**

> Forgive me if Juno is a little out-of-character, I'm still working my way through listening to TPP.

Rita knew that Mistah Steel cared about her more than he let on. As much as he grumbled at her and threatened to fire her, he always defended Rita from others. When they were still with the police force, Mistah Steel would snap at anyone who made a snide comment about Rita's intelligence. Hell, he’d nearly broken his hand punching an officer who’d tried to feel Rita up while she was working.

Rita knew that Mistah Steel cared about her, but she didn't realize that he  _ loved _ her until the first time she’d gotten hurt during a case. It was nothing, really, just a mild concussion and a cut that needed a few stitches, but it had been enough to land Rita in the hospital overnight. Mistah Steel burst into her room early the next morning all in a tizzy. “Rita! Thank God, they wouldn't let me in because you were admitted after visiting hours were over.”

Mistah Steel looked terrible; his face was pale and his eyes were bloodshot, but he was smiling in a way that warmed Rita all the way down to her toes. “Aw, Boss, it’s so sweet of ya to visit.” His expression turned to one of concern then. “I’ve been here all night. Had to duck into the janitor’s closet a couple times to avoid the nurses, but I never left, Rita.”

Mistah Steel sat on the edge of her bed and set his hand over hers. “How are you feeling?” he asked. She'd never heard him speak so gently before. “I’m okay, Mistah Steel. My head’s gonna be sore for the next week, but the doctors said I should be up and around in a jiffy!” Mistah Steel nodded, though he had a faraway look in his eyes. “I’m paying for a hotel room for you tonight. Once the coast is clear, you can go back to your apartment.”

“Boss, I really don’t need—”

“Please, Rita? For me?”

Mistah Steel squeezed her hand and Rita felt tears spring to her eyes. “Aw, jeez, Boss. Okay. I’ll stay at the hotel.” The corners of his mouth twitched. “Good. I’ll bring you a change of clothes and a Holoscreen so you can catch up on Second Citadel.” “You’d really do that for me?” Mistah Steel squeezed her hand again. “Of course I would.” Rita leaned forward and threw her arms around his neck.

Mistah Steel gasped, but he quickly recovered and hugged her back. “Alright, enough. Don’t bust your stitches ‘cause of me,” he muttered. Rita pecked his cheek. “I'll try not to, Mistah Steel.” Her boss seemed to waver for a moment before he spoke again. “Juno.”

“Huh?”

“You can call me Juno, Rita. You’ve always had that option.”

Rita pulled away from him slightly. “I know I could, but  **. . .** but it doesn’t seem right with you bein’ my boss and all  **. . .** ” A small smile blossomed on his face. “Worth a shot. I thought maybe your concussion would’ve loosened you up a little.” Rita grinned. “Not on your life, Mistah Steel.” Then, she softened her tone from playful to solemn. “Thanks for looking out for me, Juno.”

Mistah Steel—  _ Juno _ , looked down at the floor and allowed his smile to widen for just a fraction of a second. “It does sound weird when you say my name, huh?” he said. “It feels weird, too,” Rita agreed. Juno winked at her. “Guess we’ll have to work on that. I’ll go pull the car around. The doctor said he’s already filling out your release papers.” Rita frowned at him.

“Mistah Steel, you didn’t  _ threaten _ anyone to get me let out early, did ya?”

“There may have been some harsh words exchanged. But hey, I need my best friend with me.”

Juno kissed Rita’s forehead and rose to his feet. “I’ll be waiting outside. And don’t worry about the hospital bill. It’s covered.” Rita watched him leave and as soon as he was gone, she hugged her pillow to her chest and smiled. “I love you, too, Juno.”


End file.
